Aragorn's Kingship
by Carmelor
Summary: I'll say right now this isn't about Aragorn. This is based of the online RP Aragorn's Kingship. Mainly OCs but a lot of cameos of well known characters as well. This is post War of the Ring


Author's Note: This is unlike the other stories I have written. This is from an RP I am a member of. This will be very long with many chapters and even I don't know how it will end.

This doesn't really despite the name have much Aragorn in it. The name is simply the name given to the RP site by the creator, explaining this takes place during Aragorn's Kingship, post war of the ring. Most in this series will be original characters, but some familiar will show up time to time.

Disclaimer: Middle Earth, all the characters of Lord of the Rings, and all places mentioned belong to Tolkien, I take no credit for them at all. The Rp characters belong to my friends, Carmelor, Saralonde, and Saraol belong to me.

**Aragorn's Kingship**

Long ago in the land of Arda, after a great and terrible war for the goodness and freedom of the world was won, there lived an elf named Carmelor. He lived in the once great valley of Rivendell. Most of the elven race had left the shores of Arda after the war, but Carmelor did not for his heart was in Middle Earth for now and forever more.

Dusk set in the valley of Rivendell, the air was warm and sweet. Arien the Maia of the Sun seemed to dance away behind the Misty Mountains. The great river's slow procession could be heard.

In a tall tree close to the house of Elrond an elf sat alone singing to the darkening sky. His hair shone silver like mithril, his eyes were grey and deep.

"_O! What are you doing,_

_And where are you going?_

_Your ponies need shoeing!_

_The river is flowing!_

_O! tra-la-la-lally_

_here down in the valley!"_

The song was fair nonsense from ages past of this world, but the elves of Imladris were never known for their seriousness. The elf was indeed Carmelor, he sat in the tree and sung his nonsense for now he had not a care in the world. The ring was gone and so was the evil. The night was fair and there was eternity to do whatever he pleased.

So he went on with his singing till the end of his lay

"_To fly would be folly,_

_To stay would be jolly_

_And listen and hark_

_Till the end of the dark_

_to our tune_

_ha! ha!"_

At this last verse a strange breeze blew through the trees. An unrest of sorts. And Carmelor called out " Hush now your malcontent children of Yavanna!" and the trees became silent, he thought no more of it.

Alone in her gardens Queen Arwen sat looking out upon the White City. She sighed in content all was well for her. She to watched the sunset, and let her mind think of merry things. A rustle sounded from the bushes she turned a second only to look away supposing a small creature of some sort.

All of a sudden Arwen felt great pain erupt in the back of her head... she know no more

Hours had past and the sky of fire from the sunset had turned into a field of stars. Carmelor lay back against the branch his eyes closed. He loved this place, this why he stayed in Arda. He was born here and if he must he would die here. His life here was so simple and good, he never wanted this to end.

A breeze picked up though the trees, it made the elf bolt up in shock. This was not the unrest of before this was dread, fear.. this was another elf's call for help!

Carmelor listened again, there was no mistaking it someone needed help. He sighed, he could not ignore this.

The sun was now rising slowly over Arda and Carmelor slowly lead a horse from the stables. Strapped to the horse were bags and a bow and quiver, strapped to Carmelor was a long sword and hunting knife. He looked back once more remorsefully over the Valley then mounted his horse and took off. He prayed to the Vala he would be back. He know where to go, following the whispers of the trees to Mirkwood, he would rather not go there, he had never really gotten on well with prince, but he was gone now so all was well.

Carmelor rode quickly, he had passed into Mirkwood some hours ago. The elf grew weary he had made no breaks since setting out a canteen and took a drink letting his horse drink from a nearby stream he knew to be safe.

From the bushes he heard the sound of footsteps and drew out his sword and jumped forward. The tip of Carmelor's sword came within an inch of a man's throat. Carmelor looked the man over, he was a man of the west. His hair was shoulder length and sandy blond his eyes were dark blue in them the elf could see honesty. "Peace," said the man " I am Imrahil of Dol Amroth." Carmelor quickly lowered his sword and bowed giving an apology."Well met forgive my bluntness.. the trees speak of foul things and I am a bit on edge for it." Carmelor now looked at the small host behind Imrahil, armed men bearing a banner with a swan. "If you don't mind my asking," began Carmelor ", what would men of the west be looking for in an once Elvish kingdom?"

Imrahil nodded and smiled "We received news from King Aragorn a few moons back... Queen Arwen is missing." he looked at closely at Carmelor for a minute "... We have... information that led us here."

Carmelor bowed his head " Well met then friend, I too received news of some sort a few moons back, it told me though then I know not of what. This is obviously the call for help. Please allow me to ride with you and assist you."

Imrahil nodded and smiled "We would be glad for the help master elf." he replied.

Carmelor gathered his horse and took to riding with the host. The rode long under the great trees talking of news of the different kingdoms.

Suddenly a cry broke the air both prince and elf stiffened. Suddenly could be smelt in the air the foul stench of blood and orc...

Well thank you for reading the First chapter. Please review, review our loved. And please stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon!


End file.
